What a Heart is
by Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly
Summary: A young woman joins the Organization XIII, during the events of KH 358/2 days and KH COM, and she may teach Axel some lessons of what a heart really is... Complete summary inside! R&R! AxelxOCC
1. Introduction

**Hi everybody! This is story is about a young woman joining the Organization XIII, during the events of KH 358/2 days, and she may teach Axel some lessons of what a heart really is… For some reason this girl has a lot knowledge about the heart, heartless, nobodies and more… but she has amnesia, she can't remember too much about it and the only thing she has to get back her knowledge and a bit of her memories is a little blue notebook… Will she remember who she is? Hope you enjoy it! AxelxOCC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final fantasy.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>What a Heart is…<strong>

**Introduction**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

It was cold… it was night… she was on those dark streets…

Everything was strange for her, but how could it be strange if she didn't even remember her own home…

She didn't remember her world or her town or even the faces of the people she knows or loves, she just remembered some names, few things and just the first letter of her name… I…

She didn't even remember how she got there… the last thing she remembers is people running, a big dark storm, herself looking for someone and then… nothing… just blank.

The lost young woman kept walking around the big dark buildings that surround her until she got tired… she stopped and laid down, resting her back on a cold wall of grey bricks…

She didn't know what to do, where to go or anything… and now she didn't even know why she was sad for… but she started to cry. She embraced her legs and rested her head on them, still crying for an unknown reason she even didn't know, just felt.

*O*O*O*

From the tallest building, someone was observing the girl… Xemnas.

After a few minutes of observation, Saix arrived alongside his leader.

"She is the one you have been expecting, sir?" the blue-haired member asked in his cold tone.

"Yes; she may look weak, but she is going be a good addition…" he assured, "she knew Ansem the Wise and he taught her everything he knew and one of the things was how to collect hearts, but the hearts wouldn't go to Kingdom Hearts or returned to their rightful owners, her weapon would keep them and she could discharge the hearts wherever she wants, that's why we need her." the leader explained very confident.

"Well sir, I didn't expect her to have more or less my age; I thought she would be just like Roxas or Xion." he commented.

'Hmph" his leader just smirked.

They still observed her in silence and…"Sir, do you want me to bring her?" Saix asked finally.

"No, I'll do it myself." then he opened a portal.

Now, looking at the portal. "Make the preparations for her uniform, room and a meeting for everyone in the Round Room for her presentation to the Organization, we'll see later the details and her weapon, this won't take too long."

The Organization XIII's leader entered to the portal leaving his left hand in the observation, but he just observed her for few more seconds and then left.

*O*O*O*

"_Why am I here? I don't remember anything of this or anything before this… I remembered that I promised to be at home at 21h00… but why or to who… Uughh…" _the young woman hardly thought about it.

Then someone or something interrupted her thoughts…. She looked up and she saw a guy in black coat with the hood on who was standing in front of her.

The hooded man carefully kneeled down, he took off his hood, revealing his grey hair, his golden eyes and his entire face, and looked straight to her gleaming wet grey-blue eyes.

"You're lost… You're missing something and you're searching for answers." Her head just looked down in sadness, then… "Maybe…" the lost girl looked up at him with hope of a solution, "if you help us, later you can help yourself to look for them with what we may offer you." he proposed.

With her grey-blue eyes full of sadness and confusion, she still nodded, "Then follow me." he told her.

The black-coated man stood up and opened a black corridor, and then he looked back at her "You coming?" offering his hand to stand up.

With a little bit of doubt, the young woman nodded, dried her tears and took his to stand up and then they entered to the portal…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Hope you liked it! For now I didn't describe her too much, she will be, but that's for the first chapter… If I have mistakes, please tell me, it's okay.<strong>** I'll try update next chapter soon. Please review!**

**-****Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly****-**

***…No one can predict the future…***


	2. Who are you?

**Hiya everybody! I hope you like the first chapter, I know I haven't been around for a long while, but well life has its surprises always, anyways here it goes! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I…...Who are you?<strong>

After arriving to the castle and the eyes of a few persons in the same black coats had examined her, Xemnas, the one who brought her here, and who results to be the leader of this organization, Organization XIII, left her in the hands of a blue-haired man with scar in form of X on his face named Saix.

He was taking her to the room where she will be staying, and in the way…

"So you don't remember anything at all?" Saix asked to break the silence even if his face expressed neither emotion nor interest.

"No…not too much…" she simply answered, with her calm and sad aura.

"Oh well… Anyways, here you will be in good hands." the blue haired 'comforted'.

Then they finally arrived to her new room; the door was of the same light-grey metal like all the surroundings with a roman number on it… XV.

Her guide opened the door and they entered to the room…

There was a bed with a strange symbol above it, there was a wardrobe, all on the same color, there was a big window and there was a black coat, black boots and black clothes on the bed, just like the ones everyone wears here.

After a good looking at the room, Saix explained some things to her "Well, here you'll be staying, I hope you find it comfortable." he said, "We'll ask you to wear this uniform all the time," pointing at the black coat on the bed, "For the moment you don't have to use it, but tomorrow is mandatory…" he turned to the window, "Our leader will be joining you later to talk to you about some affaires. You can explore the castle, obviously not entering to any room without demanding permission" he informed, then he asked, "any questions?" and the blue-haired guide turned again looking straight at her.

The young woman started thinking on what she could ask and… "I can go wherever I want, but not sneaking in others' stuff, is that what you mean?" she asked looking straight to him too.

"Yes, but don't get out of the castle; it's raining." then he was about to leave, but he remind himself something, "Oh... One more thing, don't go to the basement." Xemnas' right hand ordered and then left.

The girl changed her dirty clothes and replaced them with the black uniform…

She took her white tank top and black shorts and decided to place them in the wardrobe.

While she was walking toward it, staring at the rain through the window, she didn't realize that a little blue navy notebook fell form her shorts' pocket; after placing her clothes in the ward robe, she turned around a saw the little notebook on the floor…

The now black-clothed young woman kneeled on the floor,took the notebook and started taking a look at it…

"What is this?" she asked to herself and then she realized there were notes about some kind of investigations or researches, but then something caught her attention, it was the last page and it wasn't a note, it was more like a letter, and she decided to read it…

_This book is of great importance… don't show it or give it to anyone, even if they're good friends or kind people, just if they say this password "Nucahart"…_

_You don't need to read this notes for the moment, except one… the one who has the title "How to Capture Hearts"; you must learn this, don't tell anyone where did you learn it or how do you do it, okay? Make an excuse, tell them that maybe it was a hidden talent; just keep it in secret, please. Because one day we will encounter again and you have to an expert on this ability, so please keep it in secret, learn that ability and don't let anyone have this book at any cost!_

_Your friend…_

_***** (An indescribable signature)_

_Ps. I hope we'll meet soon…_

After reading the letter, she was confused, not too much to decided… this friend knew her, so she decided to do as he or she said.

After a while of reading the notes, she had learned that if she wanted to use this ability she would need to use a blade. She thought it was a good thing that she knew how to use swords or daggers, but then she realized she didn't know that she knew that…

"_Well I think I'm done with this, I could think I've passed five or four hours studying and the only thing that I've to do is to me to experience this... but until I get a blade. For the moment I think I'll rest… or maybe I could check out the place…"_ she thought.

The black-clothed woman stood up and opened her door. But before leaving she took a look at the corridor first, and then she left the room.

She walked in the corridor, observing the doors; they too had roman numbers… XIV…XIII…XII…X…VII…VIII...VI… The only number it wasn't there was the number I. She got the conclusion that maybe there were fifteen, because she was the last one arriving here and there were no more numbers above fifteen, and the No.1 must be their leader… Xemnas, the guy who took her from the streets…Maybe that was right.

Now that she thought about it, she remembered that Saix told her that their leader would join her later…

An hour had passed since she got out of her room.

She had seen too many parts from the castle, but she never had the courage to enter to a room, she really didn't want to bother anyone, so she didn't enter.

She had been only in the corridors, stairs, etc… Now she was in a giant hall with a lot of stairs and she descending one of them, thinking about the place… but then she realized that she was going too down, that maybe the stairs were leading to the basement. She stepped back; "_Maybe I can try to look from here if this is really leading to the basement" _she thought and took a look down from where she was… It seemed she was right, that was definitely going to the basement.

Then she backed up and started returning up stairs… _"I wonder what is in the basement?" _she thought.

When she arrived up stairs, she entered another corridor and started walking.

After a little walk, the woman realized that in the end of the corridor there was little hall, so then she decided to enter there.

In the room, there was giant window, serving as the wall in front of the entrance; there were grey-light sofas at both sides. And there were five persons, everyone wearing the same outfit as her, except for the boots and the way they wear the coat.

One of them was Saix, apparently receiving two other persons who seemed to have arrived through those dark portals; the other two were in the sofas, one on the right and the other on the left: one of them seemed to be older than anyone in the room, he had long black hair with some grey bangs in a ponytail, he had an eye patch, and she imagined it could possibly be just to give scare, but then a again he had a scar behind it, and he his other eye was golden-brown; the other one seemed about her age, he had upside messy brown-auburn hair, that was longer behind his neck, he had grenny-blue eyes and he was holding big blue instrument, that she guessed it was sitar… The other two person, that were with Saix, were a boy who to her eyes was the youngest in the room, he looked like 14 years old, who had dirty-blond hair and had blue eyes, and she also remarked his joyful spirit from there; and the last person was a guy about her age, red spiky hair, and dreamful jasmine eyes, at least from her point of view, they were beautiful…

So beautiful to her, that the young woman didn't realized she was staring at them, and that later he turned his head and stared at her too…

Axel and Roxas had just returned to the Grey Area from their mission in Twilight Town for collecting hearts and from eating ice cream. And now they were reporting to Saix…

"How many hearts did you collected, Roxas?" the blue-haired in charge asked.

Roxas with a big smile on his face answered "645 hearts". He had been with it since they got there and Axel knew of course the reason of his smile.

He was happy that they were friends now and Axel did too.

Then, while Saix was talking to them, the jasmine-eyed member started to remember about those times when he had a heart and had such fun playing with Saix and when they were younger, he didn't remember or even think about it in a long time, actually, he thought, ironically, that he was losing his memories by not remembering them.

"_But man… those were good times, how could I forget them?" _he told thimself.

But suddenly, something interrupted his thoughts; something had caught his attention from everything in that very moment…

A beautiful young woman just entered to the Grey Area, she was thin and smaller than him, but it was just a little difference of height, like of 5cm, she had grey-bleu eyes, long brown hair, a little bit curly but still smooth, and she looked about his age.

Obviously, she was new by 2 facts, he had never seen her and the way she looked at everything betrayed her…

But then, surprisingly, Axel realized she was staring him too, straight to his jasmine eyes.

He rapidly turned his head and broke the eye contact, but now he was facing Saix who just asked something to him, but then again, he wasn't even paying attention.

"Axel?" still waiting for the answer of the unknown question…

But the only thing Axel could say was... "Eerr…I didn't get the question."

His old 'friend' just rolled his eyes, then he looked where he was looking, like if he obviously knew that he was distracted by whatever he was watching at there.

And Saix saw the girl too; he turned again to Axel to reproach him, but when he realized who the person he saw was, he turned again to see the young woman, now with the uniform on…

"There you are…" Saix turned around and left Axel and Roxas few steps behind him to salute the new comer, but with the emotionless face again.

"I suppose you're exploring the castle, am I right?" already knowing the answer.

The girl just nodded shyly, because now she felt all the eyes from the room landing on her, thanks to Saix's introduction.

"That's good, I'll go search our superior to talk to you, so if you please, wait here; he'll be here soon" the blue-haired member told her with a commanding tone, but at the same time, calm and not demanding.

Saix returned to Axel, "Do me a favor Axel and take care of the new girl, while I go to look for Xemnas; clear up her mind, she is a little bit confused, but please don't do anything stupid" he ordered him.

This one opened a dark corridor, but before leaving he glanced at the new girl seeing she seemed a bit confused of what he told Axel and then left with no other word.

"What did he mean with 'anything stupid', Axel?" Roxas asked him with his innocent face and with a confused glare at his new friend.

But Axel was now surprised, Saix wanted him to take care of a beautiful young woman, but something he remarked was that his old buddy saw something on her and didn't wanted Axel to be around her, but anyways he left her to be under his care!

Now answering to his younger friend, "Nothing, Roxas, nothing at all", with anevil smile, imagining of what Saix could mean by anything stupid, "Let's go and meet her!"

Axel walked towards her; Roxas stayed some seconds thinking now on what his best friend meant by that, but when he realized he left, the young one ran after him to catch up.

Saix asked something to the red-haired guy and the teenager, and then his guide glanced with his serious look at her and left in a dark portal.

Perplexed and confused, looked at the ones who were left, they exchanged some gestures and then red-haired walked towards her, followed by his younger companion.

"_Oh my God! He is coming over here? What should I do…? I haven't talked to anyone except Saix and Xemnas…", _whilethinking on what she could do, the guy was 6 feet away from her, "_Well, don't panic, just relax, you're new here, but you shouldn't panic, stay calm and make an effort…" _she told to herlself.

When the guy was at three steps…

"Hello there!"

It wasn't the jasmine-eyed-guy; the guy with the sitar had just stood up between her and the ones who were with Saix, and saluted her with wide smile.

The girl didn't know exactly what to say, she just returned gesture, "Uumm…hi?"

"Hey! You are new, right?" the guy asked with excitement, but he didn't wait an answer, "What's you name? And do you play any instrument?"

Leaving her a little bit confused by too many other questions, but when she was about to answer at least the firsts ones she understood, the red-haired guy pushed the excited member away.

"Demyx, stop scaring the newbie!" he scolded and turned to see her, "Hi, I'm Axel; Saix told me to take care of you, so…" Axel pointed to his head, "got it memorized."

In that moment, something boiled within the new one, "I think I'm very capable to memorize something, thanks!", but his eyes didn't let her boil more than that…

Leaving Axel surprised by her reaction, "Sorry," placing his hand behind his neck, as sigh of been nervous, "_I messed up! Great!" _he scolded himself, "It's my way of talking; didn't mean to offend you." He apologized.

The girl returned him a shy smile in sigh of accepting his apology.

"It's okay…" she assured and then the new one looked behind him to see his shy young companion, "So… whose your friend?

"Oh!", now looking at his almost forgotten friend, "That's Roxas, Nº14" he presented.

"Hi, Roxas!" the girl saluted him with a comforting smile.

From there, Roxas felt able to talk to her and getting ride from his shyness at her, "Hi!" he returned the saluted with nice smile… "_She seems to be nicer than Larxerne" _he thought (the only woman he knew).

Then she turned to the pushed guy named Demyx, "And you're Demyx, am I right?" asking, not very sure if that was right.

"That's me!" Demyx said with his big grin on his face, "Nº9, baby!"

Looking at everyone, "Nice to meet you all" the young woman said, happier than before, it really was nice to meet them.

"But you haven't met everyone yet, right?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… no" she answered.

"So who have you met?" Roxas asked even if he hadn't met everybody, at least not entirely, just like he had seen everyone, but he hasn't talk to everyone.

"Uumm…" starting to think about it very well, "I've met our superior, Xemnas, Saix and… just you guys, that's all".

"Well then, you can meet someone else" the enthusiastic Demyx looked at the older member of the room, "Hey, Xigby! Come here!" he invited him waving his arm.

The guy called 'Xigby' stood up, "Until you finally decided to invite me," while coming over, he complained, "what took you so long?" he asked when he was near to them.

When the older one was with them, he bowed at her, like if she was some kind of princess, like if he had class and respect with women, "I'm Nº2, Xigbar" then he gave a kind of a death glare to Demyx, "Not 'Xigby'" he scolded him.

"Nice to meet you" the young female answered with nice smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, but if you don't mind me to ask…" Xigbar said and then he asked the next question, "How did a beautiful woman became a Nobody?"

Thankfully, she didn't understand the last part, "A what?" she asked, wanting to know what he was saying.

But Axel answered instead, "You know… one of us" to avoid to confuse her more.

He was sure this new girl wouldn't know already what she had become, he remembered the first days he was a Nobody, at the beginning, he wasn't sure of what was all about, or whether to be sure if he had no longer a heart.

"Oh…eh…" she didn't know what to say, "Well… Xemnas was the one who found me; I was just wandering down there, " looking at the silenced city that was projected through the window, "I really don't remember how did I get there…" then she smirked a little at the irony, "Actually, I don't remember anything…" now her face reflected sadness… "Xemnas offered me help, so here I am…" trying to forget the sadness she had within her.

"_That's what Saix meant by clearing up her mind… I should change the subject" _Axel thought and then asked the next question that popped in his mind "So what's your name?"

Now, that was something nobody had asked and obviously, she didn't know what to say, thanks to her amnesia.

"Eerr…·" still thinking on the answer, but someone came to her help…

This someone came from behind and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders… "Her name is Irix, Nº15" Xemnas revealed...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter! As you can see, this is the day 14 in KH 3582 days, it's the day Axel showed Roxas what friends "do". And you'll see that very soon they're going to be good friends of Irix too, along with Xion…**

**This chapter has almost 2 years since I wrote it, but like I said, I had some little surprises in my life, but anyways, here it is, so I'll keep writing. If I had mistakes, I would be glad if you could tell me, please!**

**Please review XD!**

**-Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly-**

***…No one can predict the future…***


End file.
